


Sick Day

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Gallowglass (TV 1993), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Joe comes to the asylum and finds out that Campbell is sick.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Joe (Gallowglass)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Sick Day

Joe was concerned. It had been three weeks since he'd last seen Campbell. He tried calling the asylum a few times, but the receptionist told him that Campbell couldn't come to the phone. Joe didn't believe that. Campbell was always eager to talk to him, via phone or letters. And he hadn't sent any of those in three weeks either. Joe got off work that afternoon and drove straight to the asylum afterward, arriving around three o'clock. He parked his car and went inside. The receptionist, who knew him quite well now, greeted him instantly.

"Hello, Joe," she said when he walked inside.

"Hello," Joe responded. "I'm here to see Campbell. Where is he?"

"He's upstairs in his room," the receptionist answered. "I'm afraid he's rather ill at the moment."

"What?" Joe asked. "Why didn't he tell me? What's wrong with him?"

"We think it's the flu or some such virus," she answered. "He told us not to tell you because he didn't want to worry you."

"Can I see him?" Joe asked hopefully. "Please?"

"Of course," she replied. "You know where his room is."

Joe nodded to her and took the stairs up to the second floor. He found Campbell's room. The light was off and the blinds were shut. Joe knocked once tentatively.

"Campbell?" he asked.

When there was no answer, he placed his hand on the knob and pulled it open. He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him quietly, then padded over to Campbell's bed, where a lump was burrowed under some blankets. Joe reached out and lowered the blankets, revealing Campbell's face, one side nestled against the pillow, his honey-colored hair a messy veil around his head. His face was flushed, high points of color in his cheeks, and his breathing sounded thick because of the congestion blocking his nose. Joe placed his hand on his boyfriend's brow, feeling how hot it was as he stroked some hair back from his face.

Campbell's face scrunched up adorably at the touch and he muttered something under his breath as he snuggled deeper against the pillow. Joe chuckled and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Campbell?" he asked quietly. His boyfriend rolled over slightly and cracked open one eye.

"What's it?" Campbell mumbled sleepily. 

"It's just me," Joe answered, squeezing his leg under the blanket.

Campbell moved to lay on his back, yawning and running both hands through his messy hair. Joe was tempted to turn on the lamp beside the bed but he figured that his boyfriend probably had a headache and that the light would just make it worse.

"What are you doing here?" Campbell asked, his voice sounding hoarse and scratchy.

"I was worried," Joe admitted. "You hadn't written to me in a while and when I called the asylum, the receptionist told me you couldn't come to the phone every time. I was so concerned that after I got off work, I drove straight here."

Campbell sighed and rested against his head on his pillow. Joe's eyes had adjusted to the dark now, and he could see how tired his boyfriend looked, shadows under his brown eyes that looked downtrodden rather than mischevious and happy. Joe reached out and cupped Campbell's warm cheek in his palm.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he asked.

Campbell shrugged. "I dunno," he said. "Guess I thought you'd worry too much."

"Of course I'd worry," Joe replied. "You're my boyfriend. It's my job to worry about you."

Campbell managed a smile at that. Joe smiled back and pressed a kiss to Campbell's forehead.

"You can go back to sleep, love," he whispered. "Someone will be around with your medicine in a bit."

"Come closer first," Campbell said.

He pulled the blankets back, revealing his skinny frame wearing only pajama pants and no shirt. Joe complied and settled in beside his boyfriend. Campbell pulled the blankets up over them again and snuggled into Joe's chest with a pleased hum. Joe chuckled and wrapped his arm around him, kissing his hair. Campbell drifted off to sleep again, his breath warm through Joe's shirt. Joe rubbed Campbell's back, kneading gently to ease the tense muscles. Campbell slept for about an hour more before a nurse came by with some medicine to help with the pain and his fever. The nurse set the pills and the glass of water down on the bedside table, nodding to Joe before leaving the room. Joe nudged Campbell gently before turning the lamp on.

Campbell whined at the light and hid his face in Joe's chest. 

"Come on, love," Joe coaxed. "You have to take your meds."

His boyfriend muttered something into his shirt, pressing closer. Joe laughed and picked up the pills from the side table. 

"The sooner you take the pills, the sooner you can go back to sleep," he told Campbell.

The Scotsman grumbled but reluctantly sat up, wincing as the harsh light made his head throb. Joe held the pills out, pressing them against Campbell's lips.

"Open," he said.

Campbell opened his mouth and accepted the pills. Joe handed him the glass of water. Campbell took it and swallowed the medicine, then drained the rest of the water. 

"Good job," Joe praised, taking the empty glass and setting aside.

Campbell grunted as he laid back down, curling into Joe and pulling the blankets over them again.

"Turn the light off," he said, closing his eyes.

Joe obeyed the request and reached over, flicking the lamp off and plunging the room into darkness again. 

"Thanks for staying with me," Campbell whispered. "I love you."

"You're welcome," Joe replied, kissing his boyfriend's hair. "And I love you too."


End file.
